Cavaleiros às avessas
by Gemini-sama
Summary: Hera decide agitar com a vida do nossos cavaleiros. Isso só pode dar em muita confusão!Principalmente se nós estamos por trás de tudo isso! No bom sentindo! Seus pervertidos. 3º capítulo revisado e repostado e assim será com os outros que foram apagados.
1. O 'plano de Hera'

**Cavaleiros às avessas**

Bom... "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não nos pertence, mas se pertencesse seria tão bom... Haã... Infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada.

Legenda:

'blábláblá'... Pensamento

(blábláblá)... Comentários cretinos das autoras

Copiraiti: Carlo é da Pipe, mas a dupla, Nemo e Leitão é nossa e o Ca e o Ré também (hããã) A não ser que tenham inventado antes e a gente num viu... Qualquer fato semelhante daqui com outra fic... É fruto de muita leitura ou mera coincidência! Na verdade agora será muita coincidência porque nossa leitura de fics está um pouco estagnada.

PS: Só queria dizer que no final vai ter uma historia paralela de como nos começamos a criar a fic...

PS2: Playstation 2! Bom, Gemini de volta estaremos editando todas as fics para depois continuá-las, ok? Foi avisado da nossa volta na Biografia daqui do site. Por enquanto é só.

* * *

Capítulo 1: O plano de Hera 

Era mais um lindo dia ensolarado no Santuário, mas tudo permanecia monotonamente monótono, como sempre. Cada douradinho em sua respectiva casa, os mestres no Grande Salão. Somente uma coisa se diferenciava: Athena não estava no Santuário, é por esse motivo que toda a confusão começa...

-No Olimpo:

Hera observava o Santuário da sacada de sua morada no Olimpo e pensava: 'Que bando de chatos! Caramba! Até os únicos que se mexiam para fazer alguma coisa, que não seja "Proteger Athena", estão parados nas porcarias de suas casas, em um SÁBADO! INCOMPETENTES! Enchem tanto o saco dos deuses para depois não nos dar nenhum divertimento? Vamos dar uma agitada na vida deles... Mwhuauahuhauhauh!!!!'

Às 12h00min (_Horário Grego de Verão ¹_)

Os douradinhos estavam almoçando, a maioria em suas respectivas casas.

-Casa de Touro:

Aldebaran estava comendo sua conhecidíssima feijoada apimentada e vendo a apresentação de sua escola de samba preferida... A X-9.

Aldebaran cantando: X-9 vai ganhar ôle-ôle-olá!! Só a comissão de frente é nota mil!

-Casa de Gêmeos:

Saga almoçava sozinho, pois seu irmão gêmeo resolveu provar uma culinária diferente.

Saga: Ainda bem que aquele meu carma ambulante não está aqui... Pelo menos eu posso almoçar em paz. (_Ou não_)!!

-Casa de Câncer:

Carlo e Miro estavam saboreando uma deliciosa macarronada, cortesia de Carlo, pois Miro mal sabe fazer um macarrão instantâneo. (_Miojo!_)

Miro: Ei! Carlo?

Carlo: Fala, Miro.

Miro: Quando é que você vai limpar a sua casa?

Carlo: Eu não preciso limpar a minha casa, ela já está LIMPÍSSIMA!!

Miro: Como? Isso aqui está pior que vestiário masculino de um time futebolístico que acabou de jogar sob um sol de 40 graus!!!

Carlo: Para mim isso está ótimo! (_Credo!_)

Miro: Sei... Você gosta de um cheiro de homem molhadinho, não é Maskinha??

Carlo: SEU $$$... ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GAY SEU $$$$$$??

Miro: $$$$$$ É A MÃE! E desculpa você não gosta de homem, não é? Você gosta de peixinhos...

Carlo: Seu... - se levantando enquanto arregaçava as mangas

E assim segue mais um calmo almoço na casa de Câncer...

-Casa de Leão

Aioria estava em seu confortável sofá, comendo o seu macarrão instantâneo, bebendo sua cervejinha (_barriga de avestruz!_) e assistindo C.I.A.N. (_canal indicado para adultos necessitados... O.O_)

Aioria: Ai que vida boa! - prestando mais atenção na televisão do que no macarrão.

-Casa de Virgem:

Shaka e Mu estavam comendo suas folhinhas e tomando seus "sucuzinhos" naturais (Oh my Zeus!). O silêncio abatia a casa de Virgem, até que...

Mu: ZzzZzzzzZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz... -_poçinha de baba_.

Shaka: Mu? Mu!? Muuuuuuuuuuuuuú!!!

Mu: Ahn?? Que foi Shaka?? Por que você está imitando uma vaca??

Shaka: Mu seu tonto eu não estou imitando uma vaca! Eu estava te chamando!!

Mu: Ah é!!? –super gota- Mas por que você estava me chamando?

Shaka: ... ²²² - gota, com uma expressão super indignada.

Mu: Fala, Shaka!

Shaka: Você estava dormindo e BABANDO em cima da mesa...

Mu: É? Nhá! Olha só quem fala! – quando estava com sono, Mu ficava impossível

Shaka: ...

Mu: Quem é que vive de olhos fechados, parecendo um sonâmbulo??

Shaka: Mu...

Mu: Ahm?

Shaka: Calado e come!

Mu: Desculpa... –gota.

-Casa de Sagitário:

Aioros já havia terminado de almoçar e lavar a louça (_The Flash!_) e pra relaxar um pouquinho resolveu ligar o rádio e ouvir uma música...

Aioros: AHH nãooo... Stairway... To... Heaven... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... (_música contagiante essa não??_)

-Casa de Capricórnio:

Shura havia preparado uma deliciosa Paella e Kanon aparece na porta de sua casa, seguindo o cheiro da comida.

Kanon: Shuraaaaaa! Posso almoçar com você?

Shura: Fazer o que, não é?!

Kanon: Obaa!! Mas o que tem para o almoço?

Shura: PAELLA!! – com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Kanon: 'Que merda é essa? Bom, deve ser melhor que o arroz com ovo do Saga'

Shura: Você sabe o que é? – observando Kanon.

Kanon: Ahnnnn... 'Bom... Paella... Deve ser o espanhol de palheta e palheta é carne de porco então... ' (_incrível o raciocínio do Kanon_) Ebaaaaaa!!! É carne de porco!

Shura suspira: Não sua besta! São frutos do mar...

Kanon: Ah!!! Deve ser bom do mesmo jeito! Qualquer coisa é melhor que a comida do Saga!!!

Shura: Hehehe! Está bem. Vamos comer!

-Casa de Aquário:

Kamus estava saboreando seu delicioso Croquet de Saint Jacques enquanto assistia ao Discovery Channel... (_o intelectual_)

Kamus: Ah! Isso sim é que é comida! Não aquele macarrãozinho, sem graça, que eles chamam de macarrão instantâneo!

-Casa de Peixes:

Afrodite estava parado na cozinha olhando, tristemente, para uma bacia de salada e um pão integral. (P)

Dite: Ai minha Deusa! Como eu sofro pra poder manter esse corpinho maravilhosooooo e sarado que eu tenho!

Começou a montar o seu mega sanduíche "Hulk".

¨¨¨¨

Hera: Vou aproveitar enquanto todos estão distraídos com a refeição para pôr em prática o meu plano... Huhauhauhauha! (_Que na verdade é nosso né... ¬¬_)

¨¨¨¨

O céu começa a ficar escuro, nuvens negras se formam e raios cortam o céu fazendo o contraste destas em cima das casas zodiacais!

Carlo: AHHH NÃO! Que $$$$$... Está com cara de que vai chover!

Miro: $$$! $$$! Justo hoje que nós íamos fazer algo de interessante... - uma nuvenzinha, em particular, aparece em cima da cabeça de Miro – Raios!

Carlo: ADEUS, BALADA! ADEUS, MULHERES! ADEUS, BEBIDA!

Miro: Buááááá! Eu vou continuar na seca!!

A escuridão continuava a se alastrar pelas 12 casas, o que era dia tornou-se noite em poucos minutos.

Kanon: SHURA!! Cadê você? Ei porque você apagou a luz???

Shura: Eu não apaguei $$$$$ de luz nenhuma!!! E tira a mão daí seu projeto de Dite - sem perceber Kanon estava com a mão na nádega do Shura, que dá um soquinho na cabeça do Geminiano.

Sem perceberem os cavaleiros começam, um a um, a adormecer.

Shaka: Mu? Mu?!? Mu!!!

Mu: ZzzzZzzzzZzzzZzzzzZzzzzz

Shaka: Poxa Mu!!! Está dormindo de novo! Depois acha que só porque eu fico de olhos fechados é que eu... Zzzzzzzzz

Aldebaran encontrava-se em uma situação meio delicada no memento que adormeceu. Na mesma velocidade que veio, a escuridão se foi e tudo "pareceu" voltar ao normal.

* * *

¹- Isso foi um momento "Prozac Gemini", mas se quiserem pior podemos continuar mudado o HGV para "Homos Gostosos e Virtuosos" xD. Pára... É melhor irmos dormir! 

Agradecemos nossas "Betadoras" : Yuki Saiko e Tassy Riddle.

Geminis Betas

- Até o próximo capítulo.

---

Bem vindos apresentaremos o off de toda confusão causada na fic... Apresentaremos os erros de gravações... Ok! Não tanto, mas mostraremos a historia como ela é realmente feita! E com fatos reais, pelo menos nesse início até nos começarmos a ficar realmente afetada por culpa do café!

-----

Nóix nu O limpo

Brasil, 7h00min

Depois de passar 24 horas acordadas nossas heroínas (Não sei do que! Nós não fizemos, ainda, porcaria nenhuma) estavam um pouco afetadas pela falta de sono.

Poke: Tipo a gente podia fazer alguma coisa!

Beta: Tipo o quê?

Poke: Sei lá! Ler fanfic é legal!!! (comentário mais do que cretino)

Beta: Vamos fazer!?

Poke: O que? Fazer fic's!?

Beta: Ééé!!!

Poke: Dã! Vamos!!! Mas... Será que a gente consegue?

Beta: Claro...

Poke: Não, Vivo!

Beta: A gente consegue! Nosso Q.I. é bem alto!!! (Q.I. quantidade de idiotice)

Poke: É! Cool! Como vamos nos chamar?

Beta: Sei lá! Devia ser alguma coisa com irmãs, já que somos gemas!

Poke: Dã... A gente podia usar o Gemini, sabe do Saga e do Kanon! Hããã! Eles são irmãos!

Beta: É! E a gente briga mais do que eles!

Poke: Quase! P

Beta: Gemini o que???

Poke: Sei lá!

Beta: San!!! Gemini-San! ( PS. Só não usamos Gemini-San aqui por que o nome jah estava sendo usado, mas fora daqui soh tratamos por Gemini-San)

Poke: É... Corporation!!

Poke e Beta: Gemini-San Corporation!!!

Então o despertador toca e a mãe da Poke acorda!

Poke: Acho melhor nós irmos dormir se não estamos ferradas!

Beta: É verdade!

Dormimos... Decidiríamos o destino da GSC no dia seguinte! Logo que acordamos, mandamos um e-mail para a Agência Fanfiction de Empregos (AFE). E seguimos nossas vidinhas normais. Fomos para o ensaio do V.I.P., nossa banda!

Então no meio do ensaio...

TTTRRRRRIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! - celular da Poke 'berrando'.

Poke: Alô!!? - estava uma barulheira dos infernos - Espera!

Beta: Tum Tá Tum Tum Tá Tshiii!!! BUMMMMMMM!!!

Chris (_guitarrista da banda e coadjuvante da história_): Nhéu Nhéu Nhéu Nhéu!!!

Poke: CALEM OS INSTRUMENTOOOSSS!!! – silêncio mortal

Poke: Alô! Desculpa... Foi mal!!! Quem é???

Do outro lado da linha: Aqui é da AFE!

Poke: Ahhh... E?

Alguém lá da AFE: Vocês mandaram um e-mail pra cá falando que fazem os desejos virar realidade, não é?

Poke: Aham...

ALDAFE: Então, tenho que parabenizá-las! Vocês conseguiram seu primeiro emprego!

Poke: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

ALDAFE: Então, anote o endereço da sua cliente!

Poke: OK!!! Espera... - ela abre a mochila procurando um papel e uma caneta - Pode falar!!! ... Unh... Hun... Uhn... Ok!!! Que horas... Xi!!! Ok!!! Tchau!!!

Beta: Que foi?

Chris: Boiando!

Poke: Conseguimos nosso primeiro emprego!!!

Beta: Uhuuuu!!! Onde?

Poke: Bom - olha para as anotações – é na rua: Monte de Nuvem, número 24, apartamento o mais alto que tiver. No Olimpo!!! 'Onde diabos fica o Olimpo, que endereço estranho!'

Beta e Chris: O.O

Poke: Bom, é pra gente estar lá ás 15:00 horas! O.o

Beta: Ok!!! E como se chega ao Olimpo??? 'Olimpo? O Limpo! Campo Limpo... Nhá'

Poke: Sei lá!!! Mas a mulher que contratou a gente vai mandar um motorista!

Beta: O.O

Chris: Mordomia!!!

Beta: É para nós esperarmos onde???

Poke: Ele falou que na pracinha aqui perto está bom!

Beta: Ok!!!

Chris: Nhéu Nhéu Nhéééééééééuuuuuuuuú... Lonely Lonely Lonely... Time!!!

Poke e Beta: ¬¬

Chris:

Quando o ensaio terminou descemos para a pracinha onde Poke resolveu comprar os seus mangás. Lendo-os e quase dormindo no banco da praça!!!

Logo as três horas chegaram. Só as horas, porque nada do motorista... 15:15... 15:30... 15:45... Até que...

Motorista: - buzina - Vocês são dá... - pega um papelzinho meio amassado de dentro do bolso – Gemini-San?

Poke e Beta: Ahaaammm!!! – se aproximando da super-máquina automotiva

Beta e Poke: Xiao Chris!!!

Chris: Xiao Xiao... Beijundas!!!

Motorista: Ok... Adentrem!!! Hera espera por vocês!!!

Poke e Beta: O.O

Poke: Só uma perguntinha... Por que você demorou tanto pra chegar?

Motorista: É que o fuso horário lá do Olimpo é um pouco diferente do daqui!

Poke: Ahmmm.

Beta: E... Quem é Hera?

Poke: Sei lá!

Motorista: Hera é uma deusa!!!

Poke e Beta: Como uma deusa... Você me seduz – mãozinhas para o ar

Poke: E o que é o Olimpo!?

Motorista: É a morada dos deuses!

Beta: Onde fica?

Motorista vendo o nosso Q.I.: Lá em cima!!!

Poke e Beta: O.O

Motorista: Parem com essas caras!!!

Poke e Beta: O.O

Motorista: ¬¬

O banco de trás do carro estava meio apertado pela quantidade de coisas que estávamos carregando do ensaio. Poke carregava seu baixo e a Beta uma mochila com uns cadernos de música e as baquetas!

Poke meio esmagada por causa do baixo: Vai demorar?

Motorista: Não... Faltam 15 minutos!

Poke: Ah!!!

Beta: Be!

Poke: ...

Beta:

O motorista liga o radio, então toca A musica...

Poke: Uaaahhh... Stairway... Zzzzzzzz

Beta: To Heaven... Zzzzzzzzzz

O que será que vai acontece conosco no Olimpo?

_Bom, gente essa é (foi) nossa primeira fic, sejam bonzinhos com a gente e deixem reviews plis._

_Até a próxima..._


	2. Os belos adormecidos

**Cavaleiros às avessas**

Bom... "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não nos pertence, mas se pertencesse seria tão bom... Haã... Infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada.

Legenda:

'blábláblá'... Pensamento

(blábláblá)... Comentários cretinos das autoras

Copiraiti: Carlo é da Pipe, mas a dupla, Nemo e Leitão é nossa e o Ca e o Ré também (hããã) A não ser que tenham inventado antes e a gente num viu... Qualquer fato semelhante daqui com outra fic... É fruto de muita leitura ou mera coincidência! Na verdade agora será muita coincidência porque nossa leitura de fics está um pouco estagnada.

PS: Só queria dizer que no final vai ter uma historia paralela de como nos começamos a criar a fic...P.

PS2: Playstation2! Bom, Gemini de volta estaremos editando todas as fics para depois continuá-las, ok? Foi avisado da nossa volta na Biografia daqui do site. Por enquanto é só.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Os belos adormecidos

Depois que toda a escuridão foi embora, o dia ficou ensolarado novamente e, um a um, os douradinhos foram acordando.

Casa de Touro:

O cavaleiro de Touro acordava totalmente desnorteado, afinal ele estava no banheiro!!!

- Ai minha cabeça, mas espera ai! Onde eu estou??? CREDOOOO!!! Eu não me lembro de ter ido ao banheiro, mas... Esse aqui não é o meu banheiro!!! - ele se levanta e depara com um espelho bem na sua frente desmaiando em seguida (O.O)

Casa de Gêmeos:

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos quando acordou estranhou o silêncio do lugar, mas principalmente onde ele se encontrava...

- AHHHHHHHHH NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!! - ele encontrava-se em uma mesa de frente para um prato de comida e lugar estranhamente familiares - 'Ué? O que eu estou fazendo aqui???' - ele estava segurando uma colher e assim que viu o seu reflexo na colher (_que na verdade trata-se de um espelho côncavo)_, percebeu que algo diferente havia acontecido com ele!

Casa de Câncer:

Os dois cavaleiros estavam adormecidos, frente a frente, numa mesa, um pouco tortos. Ambos com a cara dentro de um prato de macarrão.

O primeiro cavaleiro a acordar é o de Escorpião com a cara cheia de molho!!!

- Ahn??? Onde eu estou??? Macarronada??? Obaa!!!! Ainda bem que ele variou o cardápio!!! Ahhh... Hahahaha!!!! Olha ele também dormiu!!! Tonto... Depois fala de mim!!! Ei!!? Acordaaa!!!! Seu dorminhoco acordaaa!!! 'Ué? Ele está um pouco diferente, parece que está mais moreno e olha que ele é mais claro do que eu! Será estou vendo coisas a mais com este molho na minha cara?' - pegou o lenço que esta ao lado do prato e começou a limpar o rosto, principalmente os olhos. Enquanto isto o cavaleiro de Câncer dava sinais de vida e que havia acordado.

- Ahn??? O que é isso na minha cara??? Ah! Deixe-me limpar isso! - apressou-se em tirar aquele molho incômodo.

- CARAMBA! Quando foi que você tomou banho pela ultima vez??? - franzindo o rosto sentindo o cheiro agradável da casa.

- Ahn??? - terminando de limpar o rosto.

- Poxa sua casa tá com cheiro de... - jogou o lenço na mesa, estressado com aquelas coisas estranhas. Quando olhou para a face do cavaleiro, ao mesmo tempo que o outro o encarou , não acreditou no que viu.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI????????????? - ambos gritaram assutados.

Casa de Leão:

O cavaleiro de Leão encontrava-se esparramado no sofá.

- Ah??? Caramba... que... que... QUE PUTARIA É ESSA NA MINHA... EI!!! Essa não é a minha televisão!!! - começa se olhar e levanta do sofá - esse não é o meu... EU NÃO ESTAVA ASSIM!!! - o cavaleiro se encontrava em uma condição um pouco constrangedora e delicada por causa da programação da televisão!!! Pondo a mão na cabeça, _(de cima, pervertidos..._) assustado - Ei!!!! MEU CABELO!!! - puxando uma mecha de cabelo - Ah o meu cabelo! Esse não é o meu cabelo!!!! - corre para procurar um espelho e ver se o que desconfiava era verdade - AI MEU ZEUS!!!!!

Casa de Virgem:

O cavaleiro de Virgem acorda fungando... E gritando...

- EI!!! QUE DE CHEIRO É ESSE!!!!???? Está pior do que a casa daquele ... ACORDA!!

Com os gritos o cavaleiro de Áries dá um pulo acordando, levando a cadeira demasiadamente para trás, caindo de bumbum. E o cavaleiro de Virgem, no seu melhor dia da menopausa, continua gritando.

- AH!!! Quem botou essa coisa nojenta no meu prato??? FOI VOCÊ SEU...??? - apontando para o lugar vazio – EI... Cade você????

- Ahn???? - quando conseguiu se desenroscar da cadeira se apoiou no chão para levantar.

- O QUE????????????? - Ambos exclamaram quando Áries ergueu a cabeça acima do tampo da mesa e consegui ver o rosto do loiro estressado.

Casa de Sagitário:

Acordou confuso e tonto pela música embriagante.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? E que deu em mim para colocar esse tipo de música!?! - se levantou do sofá e andou para tentar tirar aquele som, que para seus ouvidos era infernal, estava com tanto sono que não reparou. No meio do caminho havia uma mesinha de centro/ havia uma mesinha de centro no meio do caminho. - Ca$$$$$$! Quando foi que eu comprei essa M$$$$$!? Ah Meu Zeus! O que aconteceu?!! - olhando em volta, caindo a ficha – Isso só pode ser brincadeira daqueles #$¬!&! - olhando-se no espelho do banheiro – Não! Nãooooo!!!!

Casa de Capricórnio:

O primeiro a acordar é o cavaleiro dono da casa...

- CARAMBAAAAA!!! Eu capotei na...na... mesa????????? Comida???????? Será que eu almocei???? Mas eu não estou com fome!!!

O outro cavaleiro de Gêmeos encontrava-se estatelado no chão...

'Droga!!! Porque eu estou no chão??? Bom, é melhor eu ir comer porque eu estou morrendo de fome!!!!' - ele se levanta e se depara com o cavaleiro de Capricórnio...

- VOCÊ???? AQUI????? AHNN???? COMO????

Casa de Aquário:

O cavaleiro se levanta meio atordoado e olha pra tv...

- HAN????- diz olhando pra televisão - Ei!!! Que negócio é esse???? - era um programa sobre a vida animal e programas do gênero - Legal! Bom, vou pegar a minha comida e a minha... - arregalou os olhos - ... ELA SUMIUUU!! - olha para o lado e vê um outro tipo de comida - não sei o que é isso, mas deve servir!!! Agora só falta o meu drink!!! Que coisa eu vou arrancar a cabeça de quem fez isso. - olhou, procurando algo para beber e encontra um barzinho - PERFEITO!!!! O que tem aqui??? - corre em direção do barzinho que está lotado de vinhos, conhaques, etc. - Hum... não... Hum... não sei... Ahm! - A meio de sua procura pela bebida, vê o seu reflexo no espelho do bar... paralisando - Meu Zeus!

Casa de Peixes:

O cavaleiro de Peixes acorda debruçado na bancada em que preparava seu sanduíche, ele estava segurando uma folha de alface na mão e uma faca na outra.

CACETEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Como eu vim parar aqui??? ALFACEEE????? E SÓ ISSO?????? - disse olhando para o "mega sanduíche" - Bommm... deixe-me lavar as mãos para poder preparar um verdadeiro almoço!!!! - então foi até a pia, olhou para as próprias mãos - CARALHOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Minhas unhas... minhas mãos... AI PQP! O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO??????? - ele olha para os lados e encontra um espelhinho do lado do fogão (¬¬) - NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!! ISSO NÃO PODE SER VERDADEEEEEEEEEEEE! Deve ser um pesadelo... - ele se dá um beliscão - AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ²²²²²²² - aquilo não era um

pesadelo! Infelizmente ou não.

Enquanto isso... Na sala de jantar do Grande Salão.

Os dois cavaleiros mais velhos conversavam, terminando de almoçar.

- Nossa! Como está calmo por aqui...

-Isso não é novidade nestes últimos dias...

- Estranho, né? - Shion brincava com o garfo que usara para comer.

- Mais estranho agora pois Athena não está aqui!

- Pensei que o quinteto fantástico ia aproveitar por ela estar fora! - segurando o garfo ameaçadoramente, como se pudesse furar alguém a qualquer momento.

- Quem?!?!? - Dohko espreguiça para depois se afundar na cadeira.

- Aqueles cinco que sempre armam alguma coisa: Carlo, Miro, Aioria, Kanon e Shura.

- É mesmo!!! Até eles estão quietos.

Ouvem um grito vindo da casa de peixes...

- Parece que o único que está fazendo algo é o Afrodite!

- Nhá! Ele deve ter se espetado em uma de suas rosas...

- Aiai... A nossa época era tão boa (_velhos!_) - Apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- É!! Bons tempos aqueles!!!

Nesse momento vários gritos cortam o ar...

- Nossa!! Agora ferrou!!

- Hum... Era bom demais para ser verdade... - Shion coloca a mão que estava apoiando sua cabeça na frente do rosto.

- Eu sabia que eles estavam muito calmos...

- Bom, Dohko é melhor vermos o que está acontecendo. - se levanta sendo acompanha pelo cavaleiro de Libra

- É melhor mesmo!!

Se dirigem à entrada do grande salão. Chegando lá, vêem os cavaleiros correndo em sua direção com caras de assustados.

- MESTRES!!! - todos os cavaleiros em uníssono.

- Que será que aconteceu? - Dohko perguntou em um tom baixinho para Shion.

- Sei lá, mas que vai sobrar para nós, vai! - suspirou.

Os cavaleiros chegam perto dos mestres e começam a fala todos juntos...

- PAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silêncio total...

- Vamos nos acalmar e entrar para conversarmos direito – Dohko sugeriu . Tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- E, por favor, falem UM DE CADA VEZ!!! Certo??? - Shion falou antes de se virar e entrar.

- Certo! - respondem os douradinhos

Na sala de estar do grande salão...

Alguns minutos depois, quando todos já estavam sentados e acomodados em algum lugar confortável, Shion e Dohko estavam sentados em cadeiras lado a lado e de frente para todos cavaleiros. Shion toma coragem para saber o que eles tinham aprontado agora.

- Então... - eles começaram a falar junto novamente...

- Eu acho que estamos falando grego! ()

- O QUE EU DISSE PARA VOCÊS LÁ FORA!?!?!?!?

Todos se calam novamente e inacreditavelmente Miro se levanta e toma a palavra para explicar a situação.

- Miro!!!! Você está bem?!?!?!

- EU NÃO SOU O MIRO!!!

TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Continua...

Nóix nu O limpo

No capítulo anterior...

_Poke: Uaaahhh... Stairway... z z z z z z z z_

_Beta: To Heaven... z z z z z z z z z z _

Passaram os 15 minutos, ou até mais e só acordaram quando o carro dá uma freada mega-monstro em algum lugar... Poke com a cara toda estatelada no vidro e Beta afundada no banco!

Poke: Aííí... Onde estamos???

Beta: Aí... Aqui é o Olimpo?

Poke: Onde?

Motorista: Bem vindas!!! Vocês estão na morada dos Deuses!

Poke: Ué? Cadê tudo? - elas estavam em um lugar onde tudo era branco...

Beta: MATRIX!!!

Motorista: Vocês deverão seguir sozinhas de agora em diante!

Poke: Ah!!! O Arquiteto!!!

Motorista: Não...

Beta: Oráculo???

Motorista estava irritado: Não!

Poke: Ahhh!!! É o agente Smith!!!

Motorista: CALEM-SE!!!

Poke e Beta: ... TT

Motorista: Vocês estão na porta do Olimpo! O prédio de Hera é o segundo a esquerda... Anunciem-se na portaria!

Poke e Beta: Ok!!! 'Lugar estranho... Legal!'

E lá foram as problemáticas, digo... As mais novas trabalhadoras do Olimpo para o apartamento de Hera. Pediram para o "tiozinho da portaria" para serem anunciada, mas ele disse que não precisava porque a Hera já estava esperando!

Poke e Beta: O.O ... 'Lugar eficiente!!!' - subiram pelas escadas rolantes até o apê mais alto!

Beta: Porra! Imagina se não tivesse escadas rolantes!?

Poke: Nem me fala!!!

Beta: Acho que vou descer... P

Poke: Aaahhhnnnnnn hammm!!!

E as duas começaram a descer os degraus que subiam... Então o "tiozinho" olha para a cara delas com uma ENORME gota.

Poke e Beta:

Estavam alegres e contentes, com vontade de cantar uma bela canção, brincando numa das escadas rolantes do paraíso... Quando...

Voz: Pqp!! O que vocês estão fazendo???

Poke e Beta: O.O...

Poke: Quem é você???

Voz: Eu sou o Ares!!! - aparecendo perto da escada para subir o lance

Poke e Beta: O.O

Beta: "Buenos Ares"! - começando a rir da estupidez que tinha dito, sendo acompanha pela irmã, tão tonta quanto.

Ares: Não achei graça nenhuma. Isso foi muito retardado.

Poke: Hahahahaha... Por isso mesmo! - ainda tentavam descer as escadas.

Beta: O que é Ares???

Ares: O deus da Guerra... O mais poderoso de todos os deuses depois de ..hum Zeus – falou com desdém

Poke e Beta: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Legal! 'Que pinta de queima-rosca'

Ares: Será que vocês podiam PARAR DE BRINCAR NA ESCADA ROLANTE DO PARAÍSO!?

Poke e Beta: Por quê???

Ares: PELO PORQUÊ DE VOCÊS ESTAREM ATRAPALHANDO A PASSAGEM DE UM DEUS!!!

Poke e Beta: Ah táááá!!! – apesar de contrariadas pararam com a brincadeira e resolveram ir, de vez, até o apê da Hera!

Chegando BEM lá em cima uma enorme porta de ouro se abre, deixando-as passar! O.O ²²

Poke: Caralho!!!

Beta: Puta que pariu!!!

A sala de estar, ou qualquer merda que fosse aquilo era ENORME! Tudo decorado ou feito de ouro, pedras preciosas e outras coisas! Os sofás eram de veludo... Tudo de mais chique e gay que existe!!!

Poke: Testar sofá???

Beta: Claro!!!

E lá estavam... Contagem regressiva... 3... 2... 1... Pulo... E então...

Voz: PAREMMM!!!

Poke e Beta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

TUM!!! - caíram a meio caminho do sofá, estatelando a cara na mesinha de centro!

Poke e Beta: x.x

Voz: Vocês são a Gemini-San???

Poke: Ai... ahnnn... hamm...

Beta: Ai... é...

Voz: Bom e qual é realmente o Q.I. de vocês?

Poke e Beta: 169...

Voz: Muito bom... – falou de modo maléfico - Isso deve servir!

Poke: A senhora é a Hera?

Voz: SENHORA O CARALHO... Você!

Poke: O.o ... Ok!

Beta: Então, o que você quer da gente?

Hera: Bom, eu li que vocês fazem QUALQUER coisa virar realidade, isso é verdade!?

Poke: É só pedir!

Beta: Que a gente consegue!

Hera: Ótimo!!! Mmmwwwuuuhahaha!!!

Poke e Beta: O.O

Poke falando baixo: Louca!

Beta: Com certeza!

Hera: Sigam-me – as leva até uma varanda, não menos impressionante que o resto da casa - Olhem!!! – aponta para um templo...

Poke e Beta: O.O... O Santuário!!!

Hera: Garotas espertas!!!

Poke e Beta:

Hera: E vocês sabem quem guarda o Santuário?

Beta: Aham!!!

Poke: A Guarda de Elite de Athena!!!

Beta: Os cavaleiros de Ouro!!!

Poke e Beta: Hããããããããããããã!!!

Hera: ... – não entendendo – É, esses mesmos!

Poke e Beta: O que você quer que a gente faça com eles??? - elas se entreolham e começam! - verde, verde, verde, verde, verde, verde ²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²...

Hera enquanto via o campeonato de verdes: 'acho que elas são idiotas o suficiente ou até demais!' Chega garotas... – não foi ouvida - CHEGAAA!!!

Poke e Beta: ...TT

Hera: Eu quero que vocês baguncem a vida deles!

Poke e Beta: Como assim? - de novo - Verde verde verde verde verde...

Hera: CALEM-SE... Eu quero que vocês os troquem de alma! Por exemplo, o Máscara da Morte com o Afrodite!

Beta: Ahhh!!!

Poke: Caramba...

Hera: Uma pergunta... Várias vezes antes vocês falaram juntas, por que só agora vocês falam esse negócio de verde!?

Beta: Porque antes a gente tava meio...

Poke: Dopadas por causa do tamanho da casa!!!

Hera: Ahhh...

Poke e Beta: B!!! - de novo - verde... - mas calam-se com o olhar de Hera!

Hera: Bom, voltando ao assunto. Como vocês já conhecem os cavaleiros, saberão como trocar com mais facilidade. Façam a troca do modo que quiserem. Desde que bagunce a vida deles.

Poke: Ok.

Beta: Mais alguma coisa?

Hera: Faça isso agora! Já que Athena não está no Santuário!

Beta: Ok!

Poke: Mas Hera! Você sabe os termos lá da AFE, né?

Hera: Sim sei. Vocês têm que por no registro, na tal da fanfiction, que fui eu que fiz tudo!

Poke: É!!!

Hera: Então ponham uns "poderes", "efeitos" (cores e texturas) bem elegantes, finos e TENEBROSOS para os meus feitos... Mmmwwwuuuhahaha!!!

Poke: O.o

Beta: Ok... A gente vai escrever onde?

Hera: Bom, vão para o quarto de hóspedes que mandei preparar para vocês e descansem por hoje. Amanhã peço para alguém lhes mostrar a biblioteca. Começarão a história amanhã!

Beta: Teremos que fazer tudo isso antes que Athena regresse?

Hera: É!

Poke: Quanto tempo isso vai durar???

Hera: Mais ou menos uma semana!

Beta: OK!

Hera: Vão para o seu quarto! Amanhã na hora do almoço tudo deve começar!

Poke: Aham!!! Ei Hera??? Tem dvd no quarto???

Beta: Hehehe

Hera: Tem...

Poke: Ebaaa!!! Bon Jovi!!! Hããã!!!

Hera: 'u.u

O quarto era magnífico. Tinha duas camas de solteiro, ENORMES, uma mega televisão com dvd de frente pras camas!

Poke e Beta: O.O

Poke: Olha só as camas!

Beta: Olha só a tv!

E ao lado da janela, nada mais e nada menos do que uma mini-geladeira!

Poke e Beta: COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

A vida estava ótima, assistindo o dvd do bom Jovi, comendo do bom e do melhor!

Poke: Uhuuuu!!! Colchão d'água!!! – estatelada na cama (_ahhh TT Como eu queria ter um colchão de H2O em estado líquido nas CNTPs agora_)

Beta: Uhuuuuu!!! – e partiram para uma bela sessão de cama elástica, devido ao grau de moleza do colchão.

Hera: PAREM DE PULAR AÍ!!!- A voz vinha do além

Poke e Beta: Droga... / - mas continuaram confortavelmente deitadas e alimentando suas lombrigas. (_xD_)

Durante o resto da noite esquematizaram as trocas de corpos dos cavaleiros, e como tudo aconteceria no decorrer da semana!

Beta: Tem que ter alguém para dar a lição, sabe a moral da história lá!

Poke: É... Mas quem?

Beta: O Shion e o Dohko???

Poke: É!!! Eles são os mais indicados! E os mais velhos também

Beta: Nem tanto... P

Poke: É né... ... Ela falou pra gente mexer com os cavaleiros e os mestres a gente deixa como estão?

Beta: Aham!!! Até porque fica melhor para eles darem a lição de moral...

Poke: É verdade!... Pelo menos podemos ver tudo o que está acontecendo pela tv!

Beta: Éééééé!!!

Poke: Ao vivo!!! Hã!

Beta: Hã!!! Bom, vamos dormir!!!

Poke: Ok!!!

To be continued...

N/A: Bom pessoas, I'm back, ou não... Eu não sei! Hoje, é natal, portanto estou de folga e aproveitei para ver esse capítulo! Vocês verão, daqui para frente, uma GSC bem mais madura em termos lingüísticos e bom, em termos idióticos também xD  
Posso lhes dizer que agora sou uma proletariada feliz e sem tempo, porém feliz! (e bem problemática por sinal)... Para justificar-me contar-lhes-ei minha rotina quando retornar à faculdade:  
6:00 acordar  
7:00 sair para o trabalho carregando duas mochilas megamente monstruosas

7:30 entrar no trabalho e fazer o check-list do meu setor da cozinha  
16:00 término do expediente e ida para a faculdade

18:30 começo da aula  
23:00 (no mínimo) volta para casa. Então ao chegar em casa a minha pessoa vai passar o uniforme do trabalho e da faculdade, jantar e tomar banho para poder dormir o mais cedo possível... Mas ainda preciso arrumar tempo para estudar para o vestibular do ano que vem! XD é, I will survive xD. Uma pequena observação é que trabalho no final de semana também e no mesmo também terei de realizar meu projeto de conclusão de curso... Matematicamente e fisicamente impossível, mas eu vou pela química onde tudo se transforma!


	3. Uma verdadeira zona começa

**Cavaleiros às avessas**

Bom... "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não nos pertence, mas se pertencesse seria tão bom... Haã... Infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada.

Legenda:

'blábláblá'... Pensamento

(blábláblá)... Comentários cretinos das autoras

Copiraiti: Carlo é da Pipe, mas a dupla, Nemo e Leitão é nossa e o Ca e o Ré também (hããã) A não ser que tenham inventado antes e a gente num viu... Qualquer fato semelhante daqui com outra fic... É fruto de muita leitura ou mera coincidência! Na verdade agora será muita coincidência porque nossa leitura de fics está um pouco estagnada.

PS: Só queria dizer que no final vai ter uma historia paralela de como nos começamos a criar a fic...P.

PS2: Playstation2! Bom, Gemini de volta estaremos editando todas as fics para depois continuá-las, ok? Foi avisado da nossa volta na Biografia daqui do site. Por enquanto é só.

PS3: Quando nós, narradoras, colocarmos o nome entre aspas é o corpo do cavaleiro transformado. Exemplo: "Saga" é outo cavaleiro. Assim como se escrevermos somente o nome sem as aspas quer dizer que estamos falando do interior, do cosmo, da alma, do essencial , blablabla... do cavaleiro que está em outro corpo.

Parece confuso, mas com calma e uma leitura atenciosa é de fácil entendimento. Espero que vocês estejam gostando do novo modo que estamos escrevendo e da história.

Um agradecimento muito especial a Yuki Saiko! Obrigada por Betar nossas fics! ( Betar, Betas, Betinhas..nosso mundo está cheio de nós xD)

**Atenção!!!!**

A fic contém alguns palavões explícitos, se não pode ler esse tipo de fic: volte imediatamente!!

* * *

Capitulo 3: Uma verdadeira zona começa. 

Todos se calam novamente e inacreditavelmente "Miro" se levanta e toma a palavra para explicar a situação.

- Miro!!!! Você está bem?!?!?!

- EU NÃO SOU O MIRO!!!

Os dois mestres olharam "Miro" espantados por alguns segundos antes de se dobrarem, gargalhando.

- HAHAHAHAHA²²²...

Os cavaleiros soltaram suspiros, sabiam que ia ser difícil convencer os cavaleiros mais velhos. Olhavam nervosos para os mestres que não paravam de rir.

- Parem de rir isso é serio!!! - estava muito ofendido e sem graça por tudo aquilo.

- É?! Eu também não sou Shion!!

- Mas mestre!

- Miro por que raios me chamou assim? Normalmente você me chama de Shion! Até está parecendo o Mu...

- É sim mestre!! Eu sou o Mu!! - sorrindo por ser reconhecido.

- Tá... Mu eu não sou seu mestre!

- Mas como não???

- É porque eu sou Athena!!!

- Sério?!?!? - "Miro" foi acompanhado dos outros cavaleiros, pensando que aquilo estava realmente feio. Já imaginavam que algum deus fez aquilo para atacar e coisas assim...

- HAHAHAHAHA²²²...

De novo os mestres caíram na gargalhada e os cavaleiros, nem precisa ser dito como estavam suas expressões. Vendo que não estava adiantando muito "Kanon" resolve se levantar.

- É verdade mestres!!!

- Sei... – respondem os dois.

- Poxa... por que vocês não acreditam em mim???

- Uhm...Kanon, acha que vamos acreditar nisso!? Ainda mais por ser você que estar a falar.

- Mas eu não sou o Kanon! Eu sou o Saga!!

- Crise de identidade! - Dohko cochicha para Shion.

- De novo não! - reponde no mesmo tom.

- É verdade eu sou o Kanon! - levanta-se o irmão gêmeo para defender, já que eles não estavam acreditando muito em Saga.

- Já sei, Shion!!! - uma aura luminosa envolveu Dohko.

- Aleluia!! - exclamaram os douradinhos.

- É?? Então o que é? - o ariano estava muito curioso.

- Eles trocaram a cor de cabelo!!!! - Shion concordou com seus olhos brilhando.- Então era isso!

Os cavaleiros por pouco não começam a chorar de desespero.

"Kamus" tenta ajudar (_ou não!_) ele se levanta meio tonto e um pouco alterado por causa da bebida de "sua" casa.

- Olha!!!!! – e aponta para Shion

- O que?? - responde o cavaleiro assustado.

- Bolinhash!!!

- Até tu, Kamus!!!!

- Bom pelo menos ele não está falando que é outra pessoa! - Libra apóia o rosto na mão.

- Aehhh!!! Eu esssqueci dixo!!! Eu num sou o Kamussshhh eu sou o Aiolia!

- Demorou...¬¬ - rodando os olhos e as mãos

Shion o leva até um espelho que havia ali no salão e mostra seu reflexo

- Se você não é o Kamus, então quem é esse que está no seu reflexo?!?

- Kamussshhhh!!!!

- Está vendo você é o Kamus!!

- Ehhh ...xo mexmu

- Gente, esqueçam que esse 'Bob esponja' é meu irmão! - "Shura" cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos além de Aioria estar passando vergonha ele estava ferrando tudo.

- Você não é o Kamus!!!! EU SOU O KAMUS!! - um " Aioria" tomou a palavra e os olhares para si. Tinha uma expressão séria, como era visto em Aioria somente nas batalhas.

- Aiolia????

- NÃO!! KAMUS!!!! - fechando os punhos para não espancar seu próprio corpo.

-Eu? -sorri - Voxê num podi xe o kamussshhh, voxê num tem cabelu verdi nem cumpridu!!

-NÃO É VERDE...É AZUL SEU DALTÔNICO!!!!!!! - com veias saltando de sua testa e vermelho de raiva.

- Aaaahhhh...quem ximporta!!!

- Eu me importo!!!! - apontando pro trêbado - Porque esse é MEU cabelo e MEU corpo!!! E que você fez o favor de embebedar!!!

- Ahhhh...eu xo todu xeu intão!?!? Voxê ximporta cumigo...qui emoxão!!! - os cavaleiros suspiram

- Iiiiihhhh... - Shion sai de perto, aquilo não ia dar muito certo.

- I tchambém voxê quiria qui eu num ficaxe bêbadu cum aqueli monti di vinhu i conhaqui!!!!

- O QUE!!!!! Você bebeu todos meus vinhos franceses e conhaques?!?!? - em estado de choque.

- Aaaahhh intaum era xeu!! Nem todusshh ...xo a maiolia!!!!

- Meus vinhos...snif...meus conhaques... - colocando a mão no rosto, era consolado por "Kanon".

- Calma Kamus, calma...- passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

"Carlo" na posição de lótus e de olhos fechados. Respira fundo, Aioria tinha feito o favor de desconcentrar os mestres e deixá-los mais duvidosos à real situação.

- Mestres, por favor! Por Buda acreditem em nós!! Eu não brincaria com algo tão serio!

- Cazzo!!! É verdade!!! Olha só minha situação! Hoje é sábado...dia de balada e eu estou no corpo dessa Barbie!! Justo hoje que a gente resolveu sair!! - olhando para Shaka que deixava seu corpo muito estranho com aquela expressão calma.

- Carlo!!! - quatro homens o censura com os olhares.

- Eles nem me avisaram!!...¬¬ - sussurra com Dohko, olhando feio para "Shaka".

- Eles não avisam nem para Athena!...- suspira depois de responder Shion

"Carlo" que estava se segurando para não explodir aquilo tudo, levanta–se e vai fala com "Shaka"...

- Barbie???

- É Barbie! Poly, Angélica... tanto faz!

- Continue falando isso e eu tiro seus sentidos – abriu os olhos e puderam sentir o cosmo aumentar umas sete vezes.

- Huahua² pode tirar o corpo é seu mesmo!! Barbie!!!!!

- Droga... então vai ter que ser assim mesmo! - "Carlo" dá um soco na cara de "Shaka", que cai num canto da sala...

- Aiii...

- Que droga meu corpo..TT..mas quem vai sofre é o italiano.

- AI! Sua Barbie do $#¨¨&)(!!!! - gritando do outro lado do salão com a mao no rosto.

- Me chama de Barbie outra vez e pode se considerar um homem capado!!!! - segurando o membro de "seu" corpo, fazendo um gesto igual de Shura quando usa a Excalibur.

- NÃOOOOOOO!!!! Se você mexer lá você vai vê só sua...- ele parou, enchendo a boca de ar, pois não queria perder seu amiguinho.

-O que mais falta nos acontecer, Dohko? - com o polegar apoiando o queixo e o indicador a parte do rosto perto da mandíbula. Olhava os cavaleiros desesperado não sabendo o que pensar.

- Sei lá...depois disso eu não espero mais nada deles! - observando os cavaleiros também, só que com as mãos à frente do rosto. Os dedos eram os que mantinham o contato de uma mão com a outra.

Realmente eles não esperavam por mais nada, mas como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas Aldebaram se levanta...

- Mestrinhosss...acreditem na gente, por favor!!! Isso é horrível tááá? Ficar nesse corpo enooorme não é nada fashion! - com as maos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados.

- Dite?!! - todos exclamaram.

-É... euzinho mesmo!! Como eu vim parar nesse corpo gordo??Eu só queria saber quem foi a desgraçada, invejosa e pouco lady que fez isso com a gente!! Não porque para me colocar no corpo do Aldebaram tem que me odiar muitooo! Ai a inveja que corrói esse planeta tão cor de rosa!

- Gordo?!?!? Gordo o caralho! Só porque eu tenho tudo grande?! - pela primeira vez os cavaleiros puderam escutar a voz mais grave de Afrodite.

- Eehh?!?! Pêra ai deixa eu vê! - colocando a mão no cós da da calça para olhar.

- NÃOOOOOO! Tira a mão daí!!!! - dando um tapa na mao de Dite

- Qui extranhu Deba...voxê num xabi o xeu tchamanhu!?

- Claro que sei!!!! - "Dite" cruzou os braços, bravo.

- Ueh!? O Diti tem um caxo cum o Deba!?

- CLARO QUE NÃO!!!!!! VERDE!!!! - respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo e indignados com a pergunta ridícula de Aioria.

Depois de meia hora...

- VERDE!!!! - ambos já quase sem fôlego

- PQP!!!!!!!!!! PAAAARRRREEEEMMMMM!!!!! - foi a vez de Dohko dar um ataque à la Shion.

- O.O...tá bom – respondem e vão, cada um no seu canto.

- Massshhh affffinhal comu uu diti xabe u tamanhu du cara du Deba

- U.U... é que esse fresco está no meu corpo e eu no corpo dela...

- Xériu? Comu coubi?? U Deba devi tche arrom u Diti...O.O

- Ai não fala assim!!!

- Massshhh é verdadi ué!

- Leão...você está numa ressaca, hein?! - Kanon fala rindo das bobagens de Aioria.

- Eu extooo perfffeitamenti bem! E Xaga para di mi da xermões qui eu xei qui voxê bebi pa caraiu...

"Kanon" se levanta e dá um tapa nele.

- Pronto, acabei com a ressaca dele!

Enquanto isso Shion e Dohko discutiam, baixinho, sobre tudo ...

-Será que é verdade o que eles estão falando, Dohko?

- É provável porque o Shaka, Mu, Kamus e outros não brincariam com uma coisa dessas! Fora a cena bizarra com o Aldebaram...ele não teria coragem. E outra, os cosmos deles estão realmente estranhos... - estava bem próximo de Shion, podia sentir até sua respiração.

-Não sei não...eles são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para zoar com a gente, mas se eles tiverem mentindo dessa vez eles tão ferrados!!!

- Mentindo ou não, teremos que esperar Atena...- "Aioros" estava calado observando os dois

- E então mestres acreditam na gente ou não?

- Quem é você?

- Shura

- Tá bom, que seja... Shura... É...

- Diz logo, Shion! - Shura parecia aflito com o que ele ia falar.

- Acreditar, a gente não acredita muito não, – os cavaleiros suspiram - mas também não deixamos de acreditar em vocês...

- Então vocês vão ajudar a gente? - Mu levanta-se esperançoso...

- Não - ... e logo senta-se de novo.

- Não?!?!? - Máscara exaltou, ficando realmente nervoso

- Infelizmente não podemos ajudar. Troca de corpos é uma coisa que só um deus pode fazer...

- Vocês vão ter que esperar Athena voltar...

- E quando ela volta? - Shaka que ainda estava de olhos abertos, fecha-os.

- Não sei...

- Como você não sabe, Mestre ancião...você não ligou para ela? - Saga passou a mao nos cabelos, aquilo parecia um pesadelo, pedia para que fosse um.

- Liguei, mas eu falei com o Seiya e ele é tão desligado (¬¬) que não sabe quanto tempo Athena vai demorar para resolver os negócios lá no Brasil... - Saga passou a mão no rosto desiludido; não era um sonho, se fosse Seiya seria um pouco mais normal.

Os cavaleiros anotaram mentalmente de usar o Seiya como bola de vôlei novamente quando ele voltasse.

-Bem... voltem para suas casa e continuem suas vidas normalmente...amanhã pensaremos no que fazer.

- Mas como? - Dite se lavantou, abrindo os braços, sendo mortalmente olhado por um italiano que teve que se abaixar para não levar outra porrada.

- Ora sendo vocês mesmos...sigam suas mentes não seus corpos...

- Como se eu estou no corpo dessa baleia ambulante...(_tadinho do Deba!_)

- Baleia é a mãe! Mais respeito projeto de sereia!!!

- PAREM! Vocês são cavaleiros ou o quê?

- É! Meninos tentem tirar algo de bom disso tudo, pode ser que tenha sido uma brincadeira dos Deuses, mas usem isso como ensinamento...

- Tirar algo como o que?? - Perguntou finalmente um Milo estranhamente quieto e mais estranhamente sério. Olhava para os mestres meio indignado, afinal o que poderia aprender trocando de corpo com um outro cavaleiro?

- Como o respeito e o conhecimento pelos colegas, aprenderão a notar mais nos amigos e ver quais as dificuldades que cada um tem.

- Mas... - ia responder ao mestre ancião.

- Mas o mais importante é que isso não mude o curso das vidas de vocês. Peço, como o Dohko falou, RESPEITO pelos colegas viu Turminha da Confusão...¬¬

- Sim Senhor! - os cinco batem continência

- Esperem...antes de vocês saírem, falem quem é quem, porque nessa zona eu não sei nem mais quem sou eu!! E EU QUERO ORDEM OUVIRAM!!!

Então eles se apresentaram por ordem das casas...

- Mestre...eu sou o Mu - "Miro" aproximou-se dos mestres, ficando próximo de Shion.

- Ah...tá bom eu vou ter que me acostumar... Continuem

- Sou o Aldebaram. - "Dite" cruza os braços em frente ao peito, sério.

- Eu sou ele – aponta para o irmão ao lado - e ele sou eu...hehe² – Kanon corre pra perto dos outros dois que já se apresentaram.

- Idiota – aproxima-se do irmão e lhe dá um tapa na cabeça.

- Eu sou o Máscara da Morte – olhava feio para os gêmeos que se estapeavam e não paravam quietos ao seu lado.

- Eu acho que eu sou o ... - tonto por causa do tapa.

- Ele é o Aioria... - respondeu o canceriano impaciente.

- E eu sou o Shaka – um arco começava a se formar no posicionamento dos cavaleiros.

- Eu sou o Miro – tentando tirar a franja lisa e lilás do rosto.

- Sou Aioros – sério também.

- Eu sou o Shura – olhando para seu corpo ao lado.

- Kamus – frio, calculista e impaciente.

- Adivinhem só tá! - fechando com chave de ouro o arco e a apresentação.

- Bom então podem voltar para suas casas – Shion se levanta, como se quisesse dizer que a reunião terminou.

- A casa de nossos corpos ou de nossas almas? - Aioros olhou para "seu" corpo e depois para Shura. Como aquilo era confuso!

-Bom, por hoje vão para a casa de suas almas – Dohko seguiu o ariano - hoje está muito tarde para mudanças bruscas - ponderou Dohko

Assim todos cavaleiros saíram deixando os mestres sozinhos...

- Aiai Shion...o que a gente faz com eles?

- Agüentar...é a única coisa que a gente deve fazer...afinal eles são nossos carmas, não são?

- Huahua..é mesmo felizmente eles são... - olha para seu companheiro que lhe devolve o olhar com um sorriso.

Assim que os cavaleiros saíram do Grande Salão eles resolveram ir cada um pra suas casas e se conformarem até que Atena estivesse de volta... então... na porta do Salão

- Bom... acho melhor a gente ir dormir. Parece que não, mas foi um longooo dia... - Camus suspira ajudando a fechar a porta da sala do mestre.

- Você está louco??? EM UM SABADO EU VOU PRA CASA DORMIR????? HAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUA... conta outra vai o picolé!!! - respondeu um "Shaka" alterado

- Ehhhh o raspadinha!... você acha que a gente vai dormir cedo em um sábado??? Você tá ficando maluco!!! - Milo aproveitou para brincar com Camus

- Vocês como sempre tão inovadores – desdenhando, passando por eles – e acho um sabado ótimo para dormir sim...

- Olha aqui... acho melhor vocês ficarem em casa hoje... afinal depois de tudo o que aconteceu... vocês não vão querer sair com o corpo que nem de vocês é... - Saga estava tentando uma forma de psicologia

- Aaahhh Saga!!! Nem vem com essa pra cima de mim... o que importa não é o corpo... a gente está dentro deles... então somos nós que vamos sentir prazer quando comermos as gatinhas de lá... não é???

- Maisshhh é claru.. pô... a genti tá dentru du corpu delessshh... e cara... axu qui a genti devi i mexmuu axim pra badala...

- Você quis dizer balada... imbecil!!!! - foi a vez de Shura se irritar com Aioria

-É ixo ae mexmuu maninho... e maisshh uma coixa... a genti podi faze quuualquer coixa... e comu o corpo num é noxo... hahehehe... asshh conxeqüênzias num é da xenti!

- Acho que eu entendi... a gente pode f todo mundo que depois a fama fica para eles e não para nós... HUAAHUAHUAHUHAUHA!!!

- Pode parando ai ô macumba mal feita!!! O que você pensa em fazer com o meu corpo!!!!????

- Hauhahauha... sua B... -lembrando da ameaça de Shaka - você vai ver... amanhã seu corpinho vai deixar de ser Virgem... e... AHUUHAHUAHUAHUHUAHUA

- Olha aqui o Exu de encruzilhada!!! Se você maltratar o meu corpo... eu te reparto e mando cada pedaço para um dos 6 mundos!!!!

- Hauahuahuahua... como o cegueta???? Você está de olhos abertos e nada aconteceu, ou seja, AHUUAHUHAUHAUHAHU... você não pode aplicar o seu golpe... hahahahaa

- Eu sei muitooo bem disso o despacho de dia das bruxas, mas quem disse que eu não posso se você não percebeu ou não aprendeu isso quando éramos pequenos o cosmo acompanha nossas almas não nossos corpos. E eu nao vou fazer isso agora você esta no meu corpo! Não quero que morra e me deixe com esse corpo ridículo! - apontando o dedo para o seu próprio corpo, avançando ameaçadoramente.

- Tá bommm Shakaaa!!! Chegaaa!!! - Mu intercedeu por Carlo e segurou o amigo virginiano, o empurrando para longe do italiano

- Ahhhhh você fala isso porque não vão f seu corpo... - olhou bravo para Mu

- Quem disse que não??? - respondeu Milo com a cara de safado

- Ooooo sua versão baixinha de ator de filme pornô!!! Nem ouse em difamar o meu corpooo!!! - agora foi a vez de Mu ser segurado para não avançar em Milo

- Você acha que eu vou ficar parado enquanto os outros se divertem... NUNCAAAAA!!! E além do mais... vou aproveitar que este corpo não é o meu e vou fazer de tudo!!!!!!!

- O que você quer dizer com isso sua projeção mal feita de aracnídeo???? - tentando se soltar de Shaka para dar um belo soco em Milo

- Calmaaaaa Mu!!!

- Saga, cala a boca!!!

- Ééééé Saga... porque você nem sabe o quão seu nome vai ser falado nos arredores do Santuário, maninho! (de vez em quando o Kanon consegue ser mais tapado que o Aioria)

- Caralhoooo Kanon vai se #$¨&.. se você ousar fazer alguma coisa... eu juro que te prendo no Cabo Sunion de novo...

- VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO COMIGOOOOOOO!!! SOU O SEU UNICO PARENTE VIVOOOO...

- Não por muito tempo...

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ. ELE VAI ME MATARRRRR... EU NÃO QUERO MORRERRRRRRRRRRRRR...

E por causa desse escândalo armado por "Saga", Shion aparece na porta do salão e fala com o seu jeito calminho de ser...

- PUTA QUE PARIU SEUS CORNOS DO CARALHO... VÃO DORMIR NAS MERDAS DAS SUAS CASAS E PAREM DE GRITAR QUE NEM GRALHAS AQUI NA FRENTE! SE FOREM GRITAR GRITEM NAS SUAS CASAS! BEMMM LONGE DE MIM... PORRAAA!!! SUMAMMM DAQUIIII...(_isso que é amor!_)

E os cavaleiros mais rápidos que a velocidade da luz, desceram correndo as escadarias que davam para o grande Salão... só voltaram a se falar quando estavam quase na casa de Peixes.

- Acho que dessa vez a gente irritou o Shion mesmo... - Aioros olhou para Saga lembrando das hiper-broncas que eles levavam quando menores.

- Você acha???? E tudo culpa de quem???? Desse carma do Kanon... caralho cara... será

que você podia ser um pouco menos infantil???

- Eu não sou infantil... e como eu ia ficar calmo com você me ameaçando!!! Buáááááá... você é mau Sagaaaaa!!!!

- O Xaga é mau!!! o Xaga é mau au au au!!! - "Kanon" dá um croque em "Kamus" - aiiii pô!!! Num fash axim num Kanon... eu to falando do xeu imão num di voxê... - E ele toma mais um croque, só que dessa vez desmaia!

- Pronto me livrei do trêbado e você Kanon... se ousar fazer alguma coisa... usando o MEU nome... você está ferrado!!!

- Então posso usar o seu corpo, mas é só não falar o seu nome né???

- Claroo o seu retardado... nós somos perfeitamente quase iguais e depois pra livrar o meu nome e limpar a minha honra é só eu falar que você pintou o cabelo igual ao meu...

- Droga... ... 'mwuuhahahaha agora eu posso dominar o mundoooo...'

- Bom como eu já disse anteriormente... vamos todos para as nossas casas...

- Tá bom!!! - respondem todos

E assim os cavaleiros foram descendo a medida que precisavam para seus respectivos templos. "Shaka" dando um jeito de falar com os membros do quinteto

- Ei vamos esperar eles irem um pouco pra frente, preciso falar com vocês - assim os outros cavaleiros foram se adiantando, quando eles estavam bem distantes do grupo, Carlo volta a falar - atenção... quando derem 2 horas da manhã... a gente se encontra na entrada do Santuário.. ok???

- Ei... porque tão tarde???

- Porra Miro... pensa... se a gente for um pouco mais cedo... eles vão ver a gente saindo...

- Ei como você conseguiu se curar da bebedeira???

- Cara... depois dos sei lá quantos croques que o Saga me deu... acho que voltei ao normal!!!E eu não estava bebado estava fingindo para zoar com todos. Porra... está doendo as porradas que levei.

Todos do quinteto maravilhoso riram, menos "Aioros"...

- Ei Shura??? Você está bem??? - Carlo perguntou vendo que ele estava sério demais

- Claro... só estou pensando em quanto tempo a gente vai continuar assim...

- Ai merda é verdade... será que eu vou ter que agüentar muito tempo aqui no corpo do pingüim???

Desta vez, sem exceção, todos riram

- Bomm...acho que eu vou "dormir" - já estavam em sua casa... Capricórnio...

- Claroo!!! - os outros quatro responderam ainda rindo.

Cada cavaleiro se abrigava em casa, cada um com uma expressão pior que a outra, afinal eles não estavam em seus corpos e suas roupas não estavam se adaptando aos novos corpos. A coisa ficou feia mesmo quando "Aldebaram" tentava colocar o seu pijama vermelho...

- Ai minha Deusa como é que eu vou dormir com esse corpo bruto aqui??? Ai minhas roupas não entram nele... acho que eu vou... snif snif.. buááááááá... o jeito é dormir pelado... espero que nenhum maníaco sexual venha aqui me atacar... buaáááááá!!!

Enquanto isso na casa de Touro...

"Dite" estava vestindo um grande pijama bege... grande mesmo.. porque os braços e pernas do pijama estavam totalmente dobrados para poderem melhor acomodar o novo corpo do seu dono...

- Ahhhhh caralho viu... por que o Dite tinha que ser tão pequeno? (E_ o Deba nem é um pouquinho alto d _)

Na casa de Gêmeos a discussão rolava solta...

- Hauhauhauhauah... você acha que se for pra balada com o MEU corpo vai ter prejuízo??? Hahahaha... conta outra vai Kanon... todas sabem que eu sou mais GOSTOSO que você!!!- Saga estava preparando a cama para poder deitar.

- Hauhahauahua... VOCÊ??? MAIS GOSTOSO DO QUE EU??... Hauhauhauhauahua... se é assim me fala... quem não come ninguém a mais de um mês..???

"Kanon" ficou muito vermelho.

- HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAU... tá vendo Saga... depois fala que é mais gostoso do que eu.. uahauhauhauhauahuahuahau

- Posso não ter comido ninguém durante um mês, mas pelo menos eu não fui COMIDO!!! O.O

- ... - também ficando vermelho -... eu? Seu doente! dá onde você tirou essa história?

- Hauhauhauhau... todo o povoado está falando disso Kanon... essa sua "aventurinha" foi muito comentada há um tempo atrás e todas as servas me perguntaram se você era ou não gay... hauhuahauhauhauhau

- E o que você respondeu???

- Bomm a opção sexual do meu irmão não me interessa... se ele é gay ou não o problema é dele!!!

- Oraaa seuuu... $&$$#... nem pra me defender você presta??? Que espécie de irmão você é???

- Aquele que tá pouco se fudendo pro irmão... hauhauhauahuahau

- Ahhhh você me pagaaaaa!!!

E mais uma vez a pancadaria rola solta na casa de Gêmeos, até que...

- Aiii Sagaaa... você me machucou de verdade!!! Buáááááááááá...TT

- Ai Kanon deixa de ser chorão e vem aqui, meu irmão...

Finalmente quando a briga terminou e tudo voltou ao normal em Gêmeos. "Kanon" já havia ido dormir, "Saga" olha para o relógio e vê: 1:45.

-'Putz é melhor eu descer' – se levanta e começa se arrumar, rapidamente. Desce mais rápido ainda. Chegando na entrada encontra seus quatro companheiros...

- É melhor irmos se não a gente não vai aproveitar nada... - Shaka disse, desencostando do destroços de uma mureta.

- Aeeeeee baladaaaa!!!!

-------

Momento cultural inútil...apoiado pelo Ministério das inutilidades!!!

Agora eu vou tentar resumir e muito a historia do VERDE... é assim:

Bom o verde é um jogo que nós (nós duas e os nossos amigos) brincamos/inventamos que sempre que 2 pessoas falassem uma palavra ou uma frase igual a gente falava "Verde!" e quem falasse por ultimo tinha que ficar quieto.

Hoje em dia não fazemos mais porque é quase impossível ficar quieto. Nós aperfeiçoamos e criamos graaandes "Campeonatos de Verde" como esse que vocês viram acima (eu e a poke pra variar ).

Exu é um deus (orixá) da mitologia africana, a qual um amigo nosso fez projeto no primeiro ano do ensino médio, mas hoje em dia é um nome comum nas casa de macumba. Viva o Brasil! Já não basta ter uns elementos ruins tem que modificar ( para o lado ruim) a cultura alheia... enfim!

Exu é o guardião dos templos, das casas, das cidades e das pessoas; serve de intermediário entre os homens e os deuses (chamado de mensageiro, compadre ou homem da rua); suas cores são o vermelho e o preto. Os missionários compararam Exu com o Diabo, símbolo da maldade, porque Exu é astucioso, grosseiro, vaidoso e indecente. Mas Exu possui o seu lado bom; revela-se o mais humano dos orixás, justamente porque não é completamente mau, nem completamente bom. Exu é o arquétipo das pessoas com caráter ambivalente (ao mesmo tempo boas e más), porém com inclinação para a maldade, a obscenidade e a corrupção.

Bom e vocês puderam ver que não e só nós que somos retardadas... ao longo das fics que a gente vai por um poucoo de nossa cultura inútil!

* * *

-Continueixon do Nóix nu O Olimpo... 

Amanhece no Olimpo os pássaros cantando, o cheiro do orvalho, o Sol banhando as brancas paredes de gesso, tudo estava como sempre tranqüilo, até que...

Voz: ACORDEM!!! - era uma das servas de Hera

Poke: Z z z z z z z z z

Beta: Hum? Z z z z z z z z z z

Serva: ... Caramba que pedras - ela olha para os lados - bom... não tem outro jeito... DOOOMMM!!! - ela bate em um gongo

Poke: Ahn? Cadê ele?

Beta: GOOOLLL!!! Olê verdão!!!

Poke: ¬¬ ... - joga o travesseiro na cara da Beta

Beta: Ai... ei!? - revida a travesseirada

Poke: Ah não!!! - manda o travesseiro de volta

Beta: É você... sua porta!!! - de novo

Serva: ¬¬'... CARALHO PAREMMM!!!

Poke e Beta: O.o

Poke: Quem é você???

Serva: Me chamo Cassiopéia e a senhora Hera mandou-me... de agora em diante, cuidarei de vocês!

Beta: Quê???

Poke: Você vai ser nossa babá???

Cassiopéia: ¬¬... Babá não!!!

Poke e Beta: Ufa!

Cassiopéia: Simplesmente estarei aqui para o que vocês precisarem!

Poke e Beta: Eba!!!

Poke: Seu nome é muito grande. Você não tem apelido!?

Cassiopéia: Não ... . ...

Beta: A gente pode te chamar de Cá?

Cá: O.o... Podem! - espantada com a simplicidade das garotas

Poke: Aê!!! (/.)/

Cá: O que as senhoritas desejam?

Beta: Senhoritas??? O.O

Poke: Senhoritas não!!! Vocês!

Cá: Ok - mais espantada ainda - desejam algo?

Poke: Ahn? Que horas são?

Cá: 8:00!

Poke e Beta: Quê???

Cá: ...

Poke: Por que tão cedo!? TT

Beta: Uaaahhh!!!

Cá: Porque a senhora Hera quer falar com vocês!

Beta: Mas ela falou pra gente que só ia começar a história na hora do almoço... TT

Cá: Ela falou que precisa acertar uns detalhes! Não sei o quê! Mas ela quer que vocês estejam lá na sala às 8:30!

Poke: 8:30??? ... . ...

Beta: Ela quer matar a gente, né?

Cá: Garotas vão tomas banho e mudar de roupa. Se não ela vai ficar puta da vida!

Poke: TT... Uaaahhh! Ok!!!

Cá: As banheiras estão prontas... tem um único banheiro... só que ele tem duas banheiras e dois Box!

Poke e Beta: O.O ... Obaaa!!!

Elas dirigem-se para o banheiro e lá encontram duas banheiras cheias de espuma!!! O.O

Poke e Beta: \(.)/

Beta corre para a banheira azul e... Splash!!! ...Poke corre para a banheira branca e... Tóin!!! ... . ...

Beta: Que foi???

Poke: Bati a cabeça!!! TT

Beta: Porta...

Poke: Droga... -olha pra banheira - Ei!!! Olha!!! Patinhooo!!! - havia um patinho de borracha amarelo na banheira!

Beta: ... É!!! Oba!!! - também tinha um na banheira em que ela estava...

Após o banho elas se enxugam e voltam para o quarto.

Poke: Ei!!! O que é que a gente vai vestir???

Beta: Sei lá!!! Ei!!! Cá!!! O que é que a gente vai vestir???

Cá estava abrindo as janelas: as vestes de vocês estão em cima das camas...

Poke: O que é isso!?!?!? - levantei um "pedaço de pano preto" com um cinto prateado.

Beta: Ahn??? - praticamente a mesma coisa, só que o cinto era dourado.

Cá: Ai Zeus... são túnicas!

Poke: Ah!!! Que coisa mais purpurinada... 'mas como se veste essa coisa???'

Beta: E as... ahn... roupas intimas???

Cá: Estão no armário!

Poke e Beta: Ok!!!

Poke: Caramba que coisa mais desconfortável...

Beta: Aham... é pior que vestido!!!

Cá: Hehehe... um dia vocês se acostumam!

Poke: Sabe eu tô gostando disso!!!

Beta: Eu também...

Poke: Lugarzinho legal!!!

Beta: É... mas é melhor a gente não se acostumar com isso aqui!

Poke: Droga... é verdade!

Beta: Vida de princesas... por uma semana!!!

Poke e Beta: COOL!!!

Elas descem para a sala... onde o café da manhã está sendo servido.

Poke e Beta: O.O

Era a mesa mas farta que já tínhamos visto na vida, nem o melhor e mais luxuosos hotel do mundo dos homens teria tanta fartura.

Hera vendo que estávamos paralisadas : ... garotas??? Sentem-se e comam!!!

Poke e Beta: Sério???

Hera: ¬¬ ... Claro!

Poke e Beta: Eba!!!!

Hera ficou meio espantada com a quantidade de comidas que estávamos comendo.

Hera: Vocês comem assim mesmo??? O.O

Poke: Aham!!! Nhóic... e às vezes maish!

Beta: É!!! Nhóic... bem maish!

Hera: Ah... 'ai que despesa! Era mais fácil sustenta todo o exército espartano de Ares! Essa duas comem demais!'

Depois de terminado o LONGO café da manhã, Hera nos chama na sala de estar...

Hera: Bom garotas... vocês já sabem quais serão as trocas???

Poke e Beta: Aham!!!

Hera: E os meus poderes???

Poke e Beta: Não!!!

Hera: ... Como não!?

Beta: A gente pensou que você é que ia escolher os poderes

Poke: E depois passar pra gente!

Hera: Ah...

Poke e Beta: Bê!!! )

Hera: Bom... façam uma coisa meio sombrio, tenebrosa... Mwuuuhahaha!

Poke: Estranha!

Beta: Muito estranha!

Hera: ...¬¬ Sigam-me - e lá foram as meninas e a deusa malvada pela enorme casa! Até chegarem a uma porta de prata - vocês vão ficar aqui! - ela abre a porta com um movimento de mão.

Poke e Beta: O.O!!!

Era uma biblioteca gigantesca. Em um cantinho, depois de passar por montes de livros e livros, espalhados em muitas prateleiras, tinha uma mesinha com papéis e ao invés de cadeiras, um sofá e ao lado de tudo isso um televisão MONTRUOSA.

Hera: Vocês vão escrever aqui! Os papéis já estão em cima da mesa e conforme vocês forem escrevendo TUDO vai aparecer na tv!

Poke: Pera! Tudo mesmo???

Beta: TUDO tudo???

Hera: Tudo o que estiver no papel!!! Eu já falei!!!

Poke e Beta: Hããã!!!

Hera: Ahn?

Poke: Nada não!!! .

Beta: Tem mais alguma coisa quevocê quer que a gente faça?

Hera: Não! Vocês estão livres... a única coisa que eu quero é que a história seja o mais retardado possível!!!

Poke: Hehehe.

Beta: Podexá!!! Esse é a nossa especialidade!!!

Hera: Se quiserem dar uma espiada no Santuário ou então dar uma volta pelo Olimpo. Fiquem a vontade!

Poke e Beta: Eba!!!

Hera: Mas... vocês terão que estar aqui ao meio dia!!!

Poke e Beta: OK!!!

Poke: Ei Beta? Pra onde é que a gente vai?

Beta: Sei lá!

Poke: Ver o Santuário? Hã!

Beta: Vamos lá! Hã!

As garotas foram para a varanda observar o Santuário, bom mais precisamente os douradinhos! Pocinhas se formavam no chão da varanda. Cá estava vindo chamá-las quando...

Cá: Ahhhh - ela escorregou nas pocinhas e.. - Tum! - desaba no chão, lááááá embaixo

Poke e Beta: Cá!?

Poke: Você tá bem?

Beta: Tá viva?

Cá: Ai... TT

Beta: Péra!!!

Poke: A gente tá indo aí!!! - desceram as escadas correndo!

Beta: Cá...você tá bem?

Cá: Tô... ai! - ela se levanta com as costas estralando - a dona Hera quer que vocês vão para a biblioteca agora para começar a história!

Poke e Beta: Já???

Cá: Quase meio dia... vocês nem perceberam o tempo passar babando nos cavaleiros de Athena, né?

Poke e Beta: Hehehe!!!

Poke: Ah Cá... quem em sã consciência não baba nesses... hã!!!

Beta: É... hã!!!

Cá: Mas é melhor vocês pararem com isso e se mexerem porque se não a Hera mata vocês!

Poke e Beta: Droga...

Poke: Pelo menos a gente vai poder...

Beta: Ver o Santuário, pela tv!!!

Poke e Beta e Cá: Hããã!!!

A gente vai até a biblioteca, onde um GRANDE almoço estava esperando pela gente!

Poke e Beta: RANGOOO!!!

Hera aparece ao nosso lado: Podem comer... mas comecem a história agora!

Poke: Agora???

Hera: Você é surda ou o quê?

Beta: Mas é hora do almoço!!!

Hera: Não importa, eu quero que tudo comece agora! - olha com aquele olhar mortal para as meninas - eu vou para a varanda ver o que vocês começarão a aprontar! - e sai

Poke: Ah... droga... bem na hora mais sagrada do mundo... a hora do almoço... ... . ...

Beta: Fdp... vamos colocá-la como má!?

Poke: É! Depois dessa eu não perdôo - e pega um pedaço de pão de queijo!

Beta: Bom - pega uma torrada - ela tá achando que a vida deles é chata... e como ela gosta muito de bla bla bla... vamos colocá-la falando sozinha!

Poke: É enquanto isso a gente fala como estão todos eles... onde, como e porque!

Beta: Vamos por umas coisas meio...

Poke: Pervertidas?

Beta: É! Em quem?

Poke: Aioria!!!

Beta: Boa!!! Ai a gente poe ela pondo o plano em pratica!

Poke: E como ela quer uma coisa meio tenebrosa, a gente faz tudo escurecer...

Beta: Ai eles dormem...

Poke: Boa! E quando acordam...

Beta: Puff!!! Eles mudaram de corpo!!!

Poke: Hahaha...depois que tudo passa e eles acordam a reação de cada um deles!

Beta: O "Deba" desmaia... Os outros tem até que uma reação "normal"!

Poke: Hua²²... quando o "Aioria" acorda, ele está em uma situação... meio... ahn... delicada!

Poke e Beta: Huahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhuahhauuhauahuahuahau

Beta: Ai saí todo mundo correndo pra tentar explicar os acontecimentos para o Shion e o Dohko...

E assim foi o dia. Elas falavam, decidiam e escreviam.


End file.
